


Faking It

by Stylinson_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pretend Relationships, Smut, Sorry!, Twitter Prompt, but only in chapter 3, i'm shit at tagging, siblings helping each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: Harry and Gemma come from a conservative family. As Harry wants to bring his boyfriend Louis home for a sleep over, he asks Gemma to pretend that he's her boyfriend, so that their mother will allow it. In return, Harry pretends to date Gemma's girlfriend and the joke is on their mother....or is it?Or the different pretend-relationship au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little story idea comes from a post I saw on Twitter yesterday and I decided to try it.  
> Link in the notes at the end.  
> I hope you'll like it. The Story is gonna have two or three chapters in total.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Credits for the photos/manips used in the Coverart go to the wonderful People who made them. If you made one of them, let me know your user and I'll credit you personally.

„Gem, can you please do me a favour? Pretty please”, Harry begs his older sister after school, while they are alone at home.

“What is it H?”, she asks suspicious. It’s never good when Harry asks her for a favour. She knows her baby brother after all.

“You know that I had this crush on Louis Tomlinson, right?”, Harry starts sheepishly and looks shyly at his hands, not noticing that Gemma starts smiling at that.

“Yeah, I know. Have you finally spoken to him?”, she asks curious and a beaming smile appears on Harry’s face and he replies blushing:

“Well, yeah. We kinda are…you know…together.”

“That’s amazing, H. Since when?”, she asks him, sitting down on her bed, indicating to Harry to sit down next to her, which he does.

“3 months. I went to see him practice footie as always and he told me to wait for him, which I did, but everyone left without Louis coming out. I was so sad and wanted to go right before he came out and just went for it. We made out against the wall and we told each other how we felt and yeah. He asked me on a date and we went to dinner and a movie and after he asked me to be his boyfriend. I’m so happy, Gem”, Harry explains and Gemma’s eyes widen at the story. She can’t believe Harry didn’t tell her earlier.

“I’m happy for you two. What can I do for you now?”

“See, Louis and I want to…you know…take the next step and his house is always full of people, but mom works late at night, so I thought he could maybe stay here, but mom wouldn’t allow it knowing he’s my boyfriend and you know how conservative our parents are. I’m scared to tell them I’m into boys at all. So, could you maybe say you’re dating him and then mom will say he as to sleep in my room and the problem’s solved. That would be amazing, Gem. Please?”, Harry rambles and Gemma pretends to think about it, before saying:

“Alright, I’ll say I’m dating your boyfriend, when you tell mom you’re dating my girlfriend. Carly and I wanted to do a sleepover for ages and our one year anniversary is coming up next Friday.”

“It’s a deal. I’ll tell Lou he can come over on Friday”, Harry says happily, before disappearing into his own room to call his boyfriend and tell him the good news.

“Be safe”, Gemma calls after him, but he just flips her off and Gemma raises an eyebrow at that, mumbling:

“Louis has a bad influence on him”, before calling her girlfriend to let her know as well.

 

“Mom?”, Harry calls for his mother after coming home from Louis’ on Wednesday night.

“In the kitchen, Honey”, Anne replies, while cooking dinner. Harry makes his way into the kitchen, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and leans against the counter, thinking about how he’s gonna ask her.

“What is it? You’re so quiet today. Everything alright?”, his mother asks looking at him concerned.

“Yeah, everything’s alright. I have a question”, Harry starts and waits until his mother nods, indicating that she’s listening to him, so Harry continues, “I have a girlfriend and we’re together for three months now, can she come over and sleep here on Friday?”

Anne quits cooking for a moment and turns around towards her nervous looking son, her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend?”

“I…I do. Didn’t want to tell you before in case it didn’t last. She’s amazing. So can she sleep over?”

“Funny, Gemma asked me an hour ago if her boyfriend can sleep over on Friday and I told her he could, but he has to sleep in your room. I’ll tell you the same now. Your girlfriend can stay here, but she’s sleeping in Gemma’s room. I’m not home on Friday, so behave yourselves and no funny business around here. Am I clear?”, Anne says strictly and Harry gulps before nodding and giving her a tight hug. She hugs him back before going back to cook dinner.

“What’s her name?”, Anne asks curious, happy that her son has found a beautiful girl to be with.

“Carly”, Harry replies, afraid that he might mess everything up, if his mother were to ask more questions.

“Isn’t Gemma’s friend called Carly?”, Anne asks surprised and Harry coughs.

“Well…yeah. It’s kinda her friend Carly. Gemma introduced us and it kinda happened. I know Louis, her boyfriend, as well. He’s the footie captain at my school”, Harry explains, hoping not to reveal too much.

“I see. At least you all go on well. That’s great. Nothing to worry about then. Have fun on Friday. Could you please call your sister for dinner?”, Anne replies smiling and Harry nods, before running upstairs to get Gemma.

 

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleep over starts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...chapter two of three or maybe four. I don't know yet.  
> I hope you'll like it. Enjoy.

On Friday Anne insists to stay home until she met both her children’s partners, which sets both Gemma and Harry in alarm. That is not how they had planned this at all.

“Shit, mom won’t go until she met both. We have to be convincing”, Gemma says to Harry while they’re sitting in Gemma’s room. Louis and Carly could show up any minute now and Harry is a nervous mess right now. He is a shit liar after all.

“But how? I can’t lie at all”, Harry remarks and Gemma agrees silently, but holds her mouth shut, not wanting to set her brother off even more.

“It’ll be alright. You won’t have to do anything. Just give Carly a kiss on her cheek and smile. I’m gonna take the snogging”, Gemma says calmly.

“What? You won’t snog my boyfriend”, Harry protests, but Gemma just pats his back, saying:

“Well, one of us has to, to make it believable. I’m the better liar, so I’m gonna snog. Chill out, H. Your boy is gay anyway. And I’m a lesbian to your information. Nothing to worry about. And see, tonight you’ll have him all to yourself. Carly and I’ll go to the cinema and we won’t be back ‘till eleven. Enough time for you two to fuck or whatever you want to do.” Harry turns a deep shade of red at that and Gemma just laughs, finding it cute how her innocent little brother reacts to that topic.

“Are you nervous?”, Gemma asks then calmly, pulling her little brother in for a sideways hug.

“Yeah. He already did…stuff…and I didn’t. What if he finds it terrible and breaks up with me?”, Harry reveals his worries to his sister. She is the only person he trusts completely with topics like this.

“He won’t break up with you, because of that if he really really likes you. And it’s okay if you’re not ready for it or don’t know what to do. He can tell you. Just talk about it and tell him what worries you. You two can go slow. And he probably knows that you didn’t do anything, right?”

“About that…I panicked and kinda told him, I already fucked someone”, Harry says sheepishly and Gemma gives him a slap on his head, saying indignant:

“You did not. Harry, you have to be honest with him, if you want it to work out. Just tell him, you haven’t done it yet and things will go from there. And it’s okay, if you want to wait. You can do other things.” Harry’s face turns as red as a tomato and Gemma’s eyes widen.

“You already did things with him?!”, it’s rather a statement than a question.

“Well…yeah. We exchanged a few hand jobs and blew each other a few times. It was great. He does that thing with his mouth…”, Harry replies lost in his memories, but is interrupted by his shocked sister, who shuts his mouth with her hand to keep him from saying more.

“Stop right there. Too much information. I don’t want to know _that_ about my little baby brother.”

“You asked”, Harry shrugs laughing, amused by her reaction on him already having done more than snogging, just as the doorbell rings. Both jump up, racing down the stairs, hoping their mother wouldn’t be at the door first. Unfortunately, they are a little late and Anne had already opened the door to Louis.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Styles. It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Louis Tomlinson”, Louis introduces himself, handing some flowers to her, which she takes smiling after shaking his hand.

“Hello, Louis. It’s nice to finally meet you as well. Thank you for the flowers”, Anne replies and steps back so that Louis can come in, which he does. Louis looks past her at Harry, winking discretely at him.

Gemma squeezes Harry’s hand, before jumping into Louis’ arms, pulling him towards her by his neck and giving him a short but passionate kiss. Louis kisses her back after the first shock, but it looks stiff to Harry, which gives him some kind of satisfaction. At least his boyfriend doesn’t like snogging his sister. He smiles relieved and tries to see in his mother’s eyes, if she believed it, but isn’t able to, because her expression is unreadable as always.

“Hey, Babe. Happy anniversary!”, Gemma greets Louis after they had broken the kiss, letting him embrace her in a warm hug. He kisses her head smiling and Anne coos at them.

“What a beautiful couple you are”, Anne says, right as Carly arrives, greeting Anne with a hug, already knowing her for over a year. Harry gives her a kiss on the cheek, blushing embarrassed and finally closes the door.

“Alright, guys. I’m a little late to work now. Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do myself. I’ll be back in the morning. And remember, Louis is staying in Harry’s room and Carly in Gemma’s, am I clear?!”, Anne says hurriedly after looking at the clock, remembering that she has to go to work. Gemma and Harry both roll their eyes at each other, before Gemma replies:

“Of course, mom. We’ll behave ourselves. See you tomorrow.” Anne smiles at her big daughter, gives both her kids a tight hug and a kiss, waves at Louis and Carly and leaves the house.

Just as the door falls shut all four of them sigh in relieve and Harry takes Louis hand pulling him with him.

“Have fun, girls. Don’t be back before eleven and maybe just don’t come looking for us. Good night”, Harry exclaims towards Carly and his sister, while pulling Louis upstairs in his room. Gemma and Carly roll their eyes at that and then start giggling.

“Young love”, Gemma just says and kisses her girlfriend, finally greeting her properly.

 

Upstairs Louis immediately presses Harry against the closed door, one hand on his cheek and the other on his hip, kissing him passionately. Tongues meeting and lips melting together. Kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

When they have to separate due to lack of air, they smile at each other, foreheads against the other’s.

“I missed you”, Harry tells him and Louis’ smile brightens.

“Missed you, too. I can’t believe we finally get to spend the night together”, Louis replies winking at the younger lad, who immediately starts blushing.

“Yeah…Lou, I…I have to tell you something”, Harry starts stuttering not knowing how he should tell Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are as always greatly appreciated, so that I can improve my writing.  
> Constructive critic is appreciated as well, feel free to tell me what you like and don't like.  
> The next chapter is going to come tomorrow or on Sunday. Stay tuned and maybe subscribe to get to know, when I update.
> 
> Maybe add me on Twitter if you like: @Stylinson28Fics


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the last chapter of "Faking It".   
> Unfortunately, I drifted a Little away from the original prompt, but I hope you still like it. I had a lot of fun the last few days to write this fic and would really appreciate it, if you could leave me your thoughts and critic, so that I can improve my writing further for future fics.  
> There is a little smut in this, but it is not that good...I apologize in advance and hope you can excuse me. That was my first ever try to write smut and for that it's okay, I think. Don't expect too much though.  
> Enjoy.

“Tell me what?“, Louis asks panting a little, while kissing up and down his boyfriend’s neck.

“I…I lied to you”, Harry confesses embarrassed and Louis stops in his tracks, stepping back a little and looking at Harry with a questioning look.

“About what?”, he then asks with furrowed eyebrows, trying to digest, if it was something major that could change anything between them.

“About me already having fucked someone. The truth is…I’ve never done anything like that with anyone. You were my first with all the other sexual stuff as well”, Harry confesses blushing and Louis breathes out in relieve and then steps forward again, pressing his head against Harry’s.

“Gosh, I thought you were going to tell me who knows what. It’s alright, we can go slow. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to just now. Thank you for telling me”, Louis whispers before pecking the younger lad’s lips once, then smiling at him.

“I…I want to. I just don’t know what to do and I’m scared you won’t want me anymore after. You have so much experience after all”, Harry mumbles still beat red in the face, but Louis just kisses him again, his hands cupping Harry’s face in between them.

“I’ll show you. No worries, it’ll be great and I won’t ever leave you. I love you”, Louis reassures him before he takes his shaking hand in his own, leading him to the bed beside the window, not giving Harry the chance to say it back for the first time.

They sit down and Louis pulls Harry in a slow and longing kiss, coaxing him into laying back on the bed, climbing half above the younger lad. Louis’ hands roam over Harry’s body, pulling his shirt up a little, stroking over the warm skin beneath. They’ve done this and more a few times already, but Harry still can’t help himself but be nervous about if he is enough for Louis, if he really finds him attractive.

A little while later they already have discarded their shirts and jeans to the floor, lying in the middle of Harry’s bed, Louis hovering above the younger lad. The kisses they share by now are filthy and there is a lot of tongue action involved. They are palming each other through their boxer-briefs and taking things real slow, enjoying ever little touch.

“Lou”, Harry pants at the older lad in a breathing pause. Louis looks at him with a questioning look, before kissing down his jaw and neck to his chest and further down. Sliding with his face between Harry’s legs, taking the briefs with him to free Harry’s hard dick. He doesn’t wait for Harry to find his words and licks the head and down his length, before taking the head in his mouth.

“Lou…I really need you. Hurry up, please. I can’t anymore”, Harry finally moans desperately, which makes Louis grin widely. He just continues his teasing without a care in the world, holding Harry’s hips down to prevent him from bucking up, not wanting to deep-throat him just now. While blowing Harry, Louis slides one of his hands down his own underwear, taking his own hard dick in his hand to give himself some relieve.

After a few more minutes, Louis decides that it is time to prep Harry, so he backs away from his boyfriend’s dick, lazily stroking the length up and down spreading the pre-cum on Harry’s dick.

“Are you sure you want it tonight? I really would like to fuck you, but only if you are really ready for it. Please be honest with me here, Babe”, Louis asks Harry, looking him deep in the beautiful green eyes, he fell in love with right away.

“Yeah…I…I’m sure. I want you in every way possible, Lou. I love you”, Harry replies panting from arousal and Louis smiles at his boyfriend, before leaning over to the bedside table, where Harry positioned lube and a condom already. He grabs the lube and generously coats his fingers with it.

After carefully prepping Harry with his fingers and tongue, Louis asks Harry one last time if this is really what he wants, which he affirms, before he lets Harry cover his dick with the condom and spreading a great amount of lube on it. They smile at each other and Louis pulls Harry in a sweet and lingering kiss again, while carefully entering the younger lad. Harry feels a sharp burn at first but then adjusts to the feeling quickly, letting Louis bottom out.

During the whole love making they kiss slow and lingering and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s mouths, just enjoying the feelings and the time they spend together. There is no rush and every move has a meaning to both of them. “I love you’s” are exchanged a lot and it’s the best first time Harry could have ever dreamed of.

After they calmed down from their orgasms, they lay in bed beside each other cuddling. Harry’s head rests on Louis’ naked chest and with one hand he draws doodles on Louis’ tummy, their legs tangled together under the sheets.

“That was amazing”, Harry whispers in awe and Louis agrees smiling, kissing the younger lad on the head and pulling him more into himself. Not wanting to have any more space than necessary between each other.

“You are amazing. I love you so much”, Louis whispers into the silence after a while, which makes Harry’s smile brighten. He kisses Louis’ chest and replies:

“No, you are the most amazing. I love you more.” Louis snorts at that, but doesn’t say anything, not wanting to open a discussion about that topic. He just wants to enjoy their moment together, knowing all too well, that they have to get up soon to put on clothes. They don’t want to risk Anne to find out because she catches them naked in bed together the next morning.

 

The next morning comes quicker as expected and Louis and Harry are still naked, because they were so tired the last night that they just fell asleep before they could put on clothes. Louis wakes up first, spooning Harry. He smiles at the memory of the last night and presses soft kisses into the younger lad’s neck, pressing himself against his back even more until there is no space between them anymore. Harry wakes up at that, feeling Louis hard dick pressing against his bare bum. He pushes back grinning, rubbing himself on Louis’ dick, which makes the older lad grown in exasperation.

“Harry…Babe, stop. If you continue doing this, I won’t be able to control myself anymore and fuck you again”, Louis groans in desperation, but thrusting against Harry’s bum again.

“Then don’t. Just fuck me again, Lou. Want to feel your amazing dick in me again”, Harry pants desperately, which makes Louis’ dick twitch. Harry leans over to the bedside table, pulling out another condom and the bottle of lube and handing it to Louis. Louis covers his dick with the condom and lubes it up generously, not needing to prep Harry, because he’s still loose from the night before. He kisses and bites Harry’s neck while entering him, making them both gasp and moan at the feeling of being united again.

After their second round and a shower with mutual blowjobs, they finally make their way downstairs for breakfast. Gemma, Carly, Anne and Robin are already sitting at the table waiting for them and that is when the boys realise that they lost track of time, while being wrapped up in each other. They greet everyone before sitting down at the table as well, taking seats next to each other, totally forgetting that they are supposed to pretend that they have girlfriends.

“How was your night, boys?”, Anne asks the lads after a while and Harry almost chokes on his banana, eyes wide, feeling caught. Louis pats his back, trying to stay calm, not wanting to give themselves away even more.

“It was great. Harry was already deep asleep when Gemma and I came home from our date, so I tried my best to not wake him up and it was a success. He didn’t notice me getting ready for bed at all”, Louis tells everyone enthused to distract Anne and Robin from Harry’s conspicuous behaviour and Harry nods agreeing.

“Yeah, I didn’t notice a thing. Carly and I had a quiet one here. We watched a movie and then went to bed”, Harry tells his mother about what he supposedly had done, winking at Carly, who smiles back at him.

“That’s amazing. You obviously had fun last night, darling”, Anne remarks chuckling, pointing at a rather big love bite on the side of his neck. Harry quickly covers it with his hand, eyes widen and Louis tries not to give himself away, while Gemma grins and winks at him knowingly.

“Uhm…yeah”, Harry replies embarrassed.

“You too, Louis”, Anne says to Louis after she took a bite from her toast and Harry covers his face with his hands, not believing that they really got caught. Louis coughs and turns a deep shade of red, looking apologetically at Gemma and Carly, who shrug chuckling. The girls aren’t mad at them for exposing them, finding the whole situation rather funny.

“I take it...you two lied to me”, Anne says drily to Gemma and Harry, who give her an apologetic look, but Anne just smiles at them and continues, “You could have told me who you are really dating, you know? I’ll support and be there for both of you no matter what.”

“We’re sorry, mom. We were scared to tell you and just found it easier to do it this way”, Gemma tries to explain their action.

“It’s okay, but next time just tell the truth. And Harry, we have to talk about you breaking the rules later. I said no funny business, regardless with whom”, Anne scolds Harry, who nods remorseful.

“Sorry, mom”, he says sheepishly, but she just smiles at her son, being so embarrassed.

“On another note…was it all worth it? Did you finally get dicked, baby bro?”, Gemma asks him cheerful with an evil glint in her eyes, making both Harry and Louis blush even more. Anne and Robin cough at that, not wanting to hear any sex stories from the kids.

“That was answer enough. Congratulations. I’m proud of you”, Gemma grins, turns towards Carly and gives her a short peck on the lips, which makes Anne coo at them.

“You’re such a beautiful couple”, she tells them and makes them blush as well.

Louis takes Harry’s hand under the table and squeezes it, smiling at his beautiful boyfriend, glad to finally be out to Harry’s mom as well.

“But mom, how did you find out? It wasn’t just the hickeys, was it?”, Gemma asks her mother, not believing that their mother found out because some love bites.

“No, that was just to mess with all of you. I already knew last night. I saw Jay last night in the hospital, we had night shift together. She wanted to check, if I really was okay with Louis staying over at his boyfriend’s. I was a little surprised at first, but then everything made sense. I’m your mother, I already suspected that Harry is especially interested in boys a long time ago and was just waiting for him to tell me. Obviously, I didn’t know that he already has a boyfriend, as well as you having a girlfriend, but oh well. I’m happy when you two are happy”, Anne explains and Gemma, Carly and Harry glare at Louis, who just shrugs and continues eating his breakfast. Not having a care in the world, just happy that Harry and him could finally be who they are in front of everyone.

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and comments and/or kudos are as always greatly appreciated.  
> Please leave me your thoughts and therefore help me to improve my writing.  
> I hope the smut wasn't too terrible. Please let me know, if I should include smut in my stories again.  
> This Story isn't edited, so I'm not going to pretend that there are no mistakes in it ;).
> 
> If you liked this Story, please stay tuned for more stories of mine in the future. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated so that I can improve my writing. Please excuse my mistakes, english isn't my first language.  
> You can also find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)  
> and [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Link to prompt ](https://twitter.com/larryspureheart/status/913086902533836800)


End file.
